User talk:Giangn626
Your New Idea It is an interesting thought at the very least and one which I may pursue/post. I posted a thought on my user-page, but it is very preliminary. My idea was this. If you bond the whole party, you are at a serious disadvantage since unlike Life Bond, Balthazar's Spirit doesn't help, and, you can't use Blessed Signet. However, this does have the advantage of almost total protection. My thought was that if used properly, you should be able to lose energy rapidly enough (due to the energy loss by Protective Bond) to make Ether Prodigy an interesting way to maintain energy. Stoneflesh Aura should be used mainly to protect yourself, since, unlike SoA, it can be maintained indefinitely. Since everyone is bonded, Dismiss Conditions is just a nice skill to have. The problem is that you really can't be spending much more energy than this or Protective Bonds will likely begin to fail. On the other hand, if you chose your targets more selectively than with a normal bonder, you could probably pull it off. So, right now, I have an interesting set of 4 skills + a Generic Ressurect that I think may have potential. However, as I say, this is just a theory, not really a build. Take a look at it and tell me what you think. Defiant Elements 00:19, 18 January 2007 (CST) Hmmm... well, I like my idea. No reason for a Life Bond monk to go Elemenalist Primary since you lose Blessed Signet + Monk Runes. But, you did inspire me, albeit accidentally, so it's all good. Defiant Elements 00:29, 18 January 2007 (CST) Your idea would be interesting except for two things. First, in my experience, the damage you receive from Life Bond is in general pretty minimal. Second, it isn't worth sacrificing Divine Favor and Monk Runes for one elementalist skill when you could just as easily use SoA. Defiant Elements 00:33, 18 January 2007 (CST) It is true that the downtime can sometimes be annoying, but, if the only change you are proposing is to use an Mo/E with Stoneflesh Aura, you are going to end up with a build that is much to similar to existing ones. Well, I am gonna run with this E/Mo concept and see where it leads me. Defiant Elements 00:40, 18 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC)